


Time Out

by just_kiss_already



Series: Spiraling [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, brief mentions of Wesley/Matt, i think we all deserve it before what happens next, this is the nicest fic I've ever written, vague mentions of past sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt have a little quiet time together until the real world intrudes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> I beta my own work, please let me know if there's any mistakes.
> 
> I have to say to everyone, all your comments have made me so happy, they're what kept me expanding this work. I really really appreciate them, you don't even know.

When Matt wakes up, his head still on Foggy's chest as the other man quietly snores, he is flooded with instant relief. No nightmares, no dreams at all, while curled up next to his friend. More than a friend, now.

He yawns, eyes watering, and tries to stretch without moving too much, not wanting to wake Foggy up yet. For all the good it does. Almost instantly Foggy is awake, bleary and confused and concerned. 

"Matt?" he says, shifting slightly, undoubtedly so he can look down at him. "Wh-" But he stops abruptly. The memory of what happened comes back and Matt can hear his heart revving up, can feel the slight increase in body temperature, can hear his breath coming quicker, shallower. "Oh... Oh my god, Matty..."

Matt bites his lip, nervous. He doesn't really understand everything going on with himself right now, all the emotions running through him, but he knows he likes this. Likes laying in bed next to Foggy. Cuddling with him. Likes the taste of him and the sounds he makes, too.

"I'm sorry," Matt finally speaks up, unwilling to let the awkward silence spin out any further. 

The disappointment in Foggy's voice is poorly hidden, strong enough that Matt realizes he misunderstood. "Oh! Uh, don't... worry about it... You've been through a lot-"

Matt interrupts, trying to explain. "No, I thought-... I, I don't regret it, Foggy. I feel like I... took advantage of you." He pulls away, sits up, rubbing his hand over his face, through his hair, uncomfortably aware of the fact that he's shirtless because Foggy had commanded it. 

"Dude," Foggy starts, and Matt almost laughs at the absurdity of the term in this setting. The bed creaks and then Foggy wraps an arm around Matt's chest, leaning against his bare back. He's so pleasantly warm, so soft and his smell is so soothing. It's a balm to Matt's soul. "Matt, I don't regret it either. I mean, you're amazing. You're so out of my league that, that... I can't even think of something funny to say. That's how beautiful you are. I don't regret it, Matty, I just don't want you to."

Matt laughs a little, relieved and embarrassed by the flattery.

Foggy speaks up again, and this time his voice is strained ever so slightly with emotion. "Dude... I've had a crush on you since college."

Smiling, Matt turns so Foggy can see his face in profile, know he's teasing. "That explains why you called me hot the first day we met."

"Well, you took me by surprise, what can I say."

A quiet, happy pause, a contented silence spins out. 

"Foggy," Matt murmurs quietly. "Will you... Please kiss me?"

There's no hesitation this time. Foggy shifts into a better position near Matt's side and grabs his face, pulling him closer. His mouth is on Matt's, it's a sweet and firm kiss. Foggy's hand slides behind Matt's head, gathers the hair there in a fist and he pulls. The movement is unexpected and pulls Matt's head back, exposing his throat to Foggy, who promptly leans in closer and starts kissing his neck.

"Y- you like this, right?" Foggy asks. He's trying to sound firm, authoritative, but in truth he's nervous. Probably has never been an aggressive, dominant type in a relationship. But Matt knows he has it in him, knows a spine of steel runs down that back, and he wants it. 

"Yes." Matt shivers when Foggy bites his neck. Not hard, not hungrily the way Wesley did, but play-biting. Matt reaches up and slides his hands towards Foggy's face, running his fingers through his soft hair, stroking the back of his neck before grabbing the neck of Foggy's shirt and tugging at it. "Please, take it off."

Foggy pulls far enough away to pull his tshirt off, breathing hard. "Lay back," he commands, and the tone of his voice sends a thrill through every inch of Matt's body. 

Scooting back, Matt drops down onto his pillow. Foggy's hands are on Matt's stomach, stroking the soft skin and hard muscle, quickly followed by his mouth. Foggy licks him, a little tentatively, but as he gets used to touching him, he places kisses up Matt's torso to his chest before licking a wet ring around his nipple, followed by a nip. Matt's hips jerk up slightly in response.

He's trying so hard not to remember, though. Not to remember the parallels between this situation and the other one. The one he won't speak about. But he remembers, in a dark corners of his mind he remembers. He half expects to find a knife pressed to his skin. To hear that oily voice. 

Foggy's hand toys with the waistband of Matt's sweatpants as he continues to lick and nibble, nervous, bringing Matt back to the present. He's probably never been with another man. Hoping to ease some of his anxiety, Matt moans softly, running his hands over Foggy's back and arms. 

With agonizing slowness, his hand dips inside the sweatpants, first caressing Matt's hipbone, then sliding over to his erection. When his fingers finally make contact, Matt arches up, almost dizzy with need now.

"Fuck," he groans. "Oh my god, Foggy."

Encouraged by the words, Foggy yanks Matt's sweatpants down just enough to free his aching dick. "Oh... Wow. Even your dick is pretty, how is that possible?" Matt laughs a little, but his breath is sucked from him when Foggy starts to lick up and down his shaft. 

"Please," he can barely get out past numb lips. He wants it so bad. 

Foggy takes him into his mouth awkwardly, but it doesn't matter. It feels good. Really good. 

His mind whispers, not good enough as---

Matt tosses his head to the side, as if trying to throw the thought from his mind.

Foggy's hand is on Matt's thigh and he digs his fingernails in. They're short but it hurts like hell as he starts to squeeze the muscle there. Matt starts shaking, he's close, dangerously close.

"Wait, please, Foggy, wait-" he begs. The tight wetness is gone and Matt has to lay still for a minute, panting, regaining control. "Take off your shorts."

After Foggy complies and helps take off Matt's pants, Matt reaches out for him; uncertain, Foggy lays on top of him awkwardly, gingerly pressing his erection against Matt's hip. The touch makes them both moan.

"Wait," he says again, and spits in his hand repeatedly, sliding it down to where their dicks are. First he slicks his own, then Foggy's, loving the feel of the silky skin, wanting to just keep touching him. He gives a little squeeze and Foggy whimpers adorably. "Okay, come here."

Foggy lays back down on top of him and seems to understand what to do, he starts grinding his body against Matt's.

Matt's hips rise up off of the bed of their own accord, pressing even harder, so close to orgasm that he's gritting his teeth to try and stave it off. And all the while he tries to forget that Wesley taught him this. 

Grabbing a fistful of Matt's hair, he turns his head away and leans down to bite the spot where neck and shoulder meet. Hard.

Matt can't even articulate, can't even warn Foggy, there's no time. He cums, forcefully, as Foggy bites down again in a different spot.

He lets go of Matt's hair and demands, "Kiss me."

Their mouths meet. It's a frantic kiss, Matt can feel Foggy's muscles tensing as he nears his own orgasm. Their tongues meet, teeth clash painfully, Foggy makes a whining noise and then he's cumming as well. He moans Matt's name over and over into his mouth, Matty Matty Matty, and it's never sounded more lovely. 

They lay together, sticky and panting, arms wrapped tight around each other. It's wonderful. Foggy starts kissing him, his neck and jaw and face, then the kisses turn silly, speeding up and overwhelming him. Matt laughs, pushing weakly against Foggy's chest.

"Okay, okay," he laughs. He brings his hands up to touch Foggy's face, stroking the soft skin of his cheeks, before sweetly kissing him on the mouth. He thinks he might be falling for him, God help him, he might be in love.

"Oh man, we are gross," Foggy murmurs after the kiss ends. He pulls his hips up and away, sits back on his heels, and when the cold air rushes in, Matt has to agree.

They shower together, Foggy insisting on washing Matt, utterly adorable. Then back to bed after a quick change of sheets.

Matt's phone chimes as he starts to crawl under the covers. "Voicemail, voicemail, voicemail." He didn't even hear it ring. 

Grabbing it from his bedside table, he unlocks it and holds it to his ear.

The voice on Matt's voicemail makes his stomach flip forcefully enough that he gags.

"Hello, Matthew. I think we need to talk, don't you? I promise nothing will happen, I've talked to my employer and convinced him that you can be of more use alive than dead. I won't even use the chloroform, isn't that nice? Call me back on this number, Matthew." There's a pause. "This isn't a suggestion, Matthew, this is an order. Call me."

Bleary, exhausted, Foggy stirs on the bed. "Who was that? You okay?"

"Oh," Matt says, heart pounding hard and in his throat. It takes all his willpower not to immediately return the call. "No one. Don't worry about it."

But even as he curls up against Foggy's side, he knows he won't be able to sleep again until he makes that call.


End file.
